


Blue Harvest

by CommodoreToad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abject Silliness, Drabble, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, heated discussions about star wars, ninety percent dialogue, sciles established relationship, shout out to Isaac, subtle allusions to the moral failings of absentee fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommodoreToad/pseuds/CommodoreToad
Summary: "The sooner you realize Isaac is the Chewie to my Han the easier this will be for you."





	Blue Harvest

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Woefully unedited.

"I love you."

"I know."

"Dude I _fucking_ love you."

"You said that."

"I...wait. Did you?"

"Nope, no. Here's what happened-"

"Oh my god."

"It didn't mean anything, I swear."

"In our bed Scott? Really?"

"Um it's my bed and we didn't really have anywhere else to sit."

"Un-fucking-believable."

"Dude, I'll totally watch them again. I could barely hear anything, Isaac was talking the whole time."

"Oh Lahey's gonna burn in hell. How could you do this to me? Scott, I loved you. What? What are you-stop laughing."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry dude, I'm messing with you."

"What?"

"Oh my god, I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I swear I just...your face."

"Oh, my devastation makes you hot. Good to know."

"You know I'd never watch _Star Wars_ without you."

"Yeah, everything about this is making me feel super secure."

"I couldn't help it."

"Solid excuse. Just to be clear when I call you a son-of-a-bitch the bitch I'm referring to is your dad. Your dad's the bitch."

"I'm sure my mom will appreciate that."

"Fucking Isaac."

"Guys? Practice ended like an hour ago. Also these walls are super thin.

" "You're talking to yourself man, no one in here cares."

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing, just playing some Halo. How about you?"

"Just hanging out. Love you dude."

"Love you bro."

"Later."

"I'm sorry did you guys need the room?"

"The sooner you realize that Isaac is the Chewie to my Han the easier this is going to be for you."

 "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't associate people in your life with characters you know nothing about. And if anything, Isaac is the Jar Jar of this franchise-"

"Rude."

"And I'm the Chewie to your Han. Or the Leia to your Han. Or the Han to your Leia. I mean, if you're gonna make a comparison to the most epic love story of all time-"

"Dude, spoiler alert."

Standing in the pale sunlight of the late Tuesday afternoon Stiles makes several abortive flail-y gestures meant to convey resentment and betrayal before gripping the back of Scott's neck and pulling him closer. "Shut _up_."

Since Isaac loves himself, he spares his ears even a fraction of exposure to whatever sounds Scott and Stiles might make when in a room alone. He sprains his arm while lunging across his bedroom floor in a mad dash for his PS4 controller just as the giggling begins. One-handed combat is difficult but well worth the effort.


End file.
